Huggles
by Fluffy's Lady
Summary: COMPLETE Sometimes, the right answer is the most unexpected. Kagome learns this the hard way. Crack!fic
1. Huggles

This is the prize for Nobody, third place winner of the biggest Dokugian contest. Hope she enjoys it! Be forewarned, it's crackfic!-ish.

Huggles

By

FluffyLady

Kagome sat cross-legged in the shade of the large tree. The wind blew through her hair gently as the midday sun heated their bones. Her attention was drawn to Inuyasha as she heard a light snickering from his direction. The snickering had been going on all morning, ever since the hanyou returned from his all night trip—wherever that was. Shrugging slightly, she turned her attention back to drowsing in the warm shade.

Suddenly, her attention was viciously, horribly and brutally yanked away as she felt a killing aura, infused with rage and, oddly enough, tinged with panic, fast approaching on them. _Why on earth would Sesshoumaru come here? We haven't seen Naraku in days; there's been no sign of an impending attack…_ The miko sat in thought for a moment. The snickering seemed to intensify the closer Sesshoumaru got. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Kagome's head.

"Inuyasha…" she called, "what on earth did you do?"

The fox, monk and slayer turned their attention to the hanyou. The red clad half-breed seemed to pale for a moment before squaring his shoulders. "I ain't _done_ notin'!" he shouted belligerently.

"Really? Well then perhaps you can explain why Sesshoumaru is headed this way? And why he's so pissed off?" Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "You better not have tried to dye _his_ hair too!" Unconsciously, she grabbed a lock of her hair, grateful the garish hot-pink color was finally gone from it.

"Uh, Kagome," Shippou said, tugging on her skirt, "I think it's too late for explanations."

"Hu?" Turning to look down at her kit, the young woman's question was frozen in her throat. The malevolent glare that was being leveled on the group, Inuyasha in particular had them all terrified.

Ruby red eyes, framed by elongated fangs and jagged purple stripes, stared out at them from one pissed off face. "Give. It. Back," the Taiyoukai ground out, holding out his hand as if expecting something.

"Give what back?" Inuyasha asked, all too innocently. He was turned away from the group and the Taiyoukai, holding something behind his back.

"You know damn well what I want, half-breed. Now return it!"

"Nuh-uh," the smirking hanyou said, shaking his head. He took a few steps back from the group, as if intending on running. However, his flight was stopped prematurely when the enraged Sesshoumaru flew at him.

Kagome stared at the two brothers, dumb-founded. They looked for all the world like two children squabbling over some toy! This was almost as bad as their Tetsusaiga fights! Although, Sesshoumaru appeared to be holding back more than normal, almost as if there was something he was afraid of hurting.

This went on for around ten minutes before Kagome finally decided to step in. Taking a few steps forward, she called out to the warring brothers. "Stop this! What's going on?!"

Inuyasha didn't even spare her a glance as he shouted for her to shut up and stay out of it.

Sesshoumaru, however, was a different story. With lightening quick speed, he was behind Kagome in a split-second. One hand around her waist the other resting just beneath her throat, Sesshoumaru called out to the half-breed, "Let's see how you like it when someone takes a treasured possession of _yours_."

"No!" Inuyasha called out. "Fine, I'll give you the damn bear!" With that, he chunked a ratty, tattered and faded teddy bear at the Taiyoukai and miko.

Catching it in mid-flight, Sesshoumaru hefted Kagome over his shoulder and turned to leave.

"Hey!" the half-breed shouted. "I gave you the damn bear now give me back Kagome!"

Without turning around or even stopping, Sesshoumaru responded, "I never said I would give you back your miko in exchange for what is mine. Now cease your barking." As they left, Kagome heard the oddest things begin to utter from the Taiyoukai's mouth as he cradled the stuffed animal as if it were an infant. "Don't worry, Mr. Huggles, Sesshou-tou-sama is here for you. That filthy half-breed will never harm you ever again. I promise. Don't you worry…" He kept repeating that phrase over and over again, as if it were a mantra that would soothe all his agonies.


	2. Complex?

OMGeezers! Browsing through my collection I realized I never finished posting this three-shot on here. So chapter two is now and chapter three will be up tomorrow sometime. Promise!

* * *

Complex?

* * *

Kagome buried her face in her hands as she bit back another groan. Rin wouldn't stop asking her questions... "Why was Kagome-san here? Why did she come in thrown over Sesshoumaru-sama's shoulder like a sack of potatoes? Why this? Why that?" And while most would say Kagome had the patience of a saint...

"Even saints have their limit," the priestess muttered under her breath. Looking up at the child with an overly-bright and obviously forced smile, she suggested a way to get the child and the glaring green imp out of her hair for a while. "Rin-chan, I think Jaken is feeling left out. You should take him to the fields and make flower clothing and chains for him."

Rin laughed and clapped in delight, squealing for joy while Jaken paled to a sickly hue.

"You dirty human! That's not fair! I am always the one she dresses up! Why can't it be you for a change?" the green thing demanded.

"Because," Kagome stated simply, inspecting her nails with a bored air, "you're just the right height for an eight year old's play thing."

Jaken gaped at Kagome, sputtering some sort of response-_Must be frog_, Kagome thought cynically-before a cutting glare from Sesshoumaru cut him off and he miserably dragged his feet to the field of nearly blindingly hot pink flowers where Rin already had a pink and purple cape half completed.

The little priestess eyed the great Dog Lord, still not over the fact that she had been kidnapped over a raggedy old stuffed bear..._Must be some sort of complex... You hear about them all the time: Teenagers who have their "lucky penny", kids who won't leave their parent's nightgowns behind because they've slept with them all their lives... So, I guess it's sort of normal for Sesshoumaru to have his ... thing. Except, it's_Sesshoumaru_we're talking about!_ She continued to mull these thoughts over in her head as the day began to wane.

Since her arrival, she had seen neither hide nor hair of the infamous teddy. But...she thought Sesshoumaru's chest armor curved out more than it should. _I mean, he doesn't have boobs, so why does he need that curve there? That's got to be where he stashed that thing! But, if so, how did InuYasha get to it?_ This thought mulled around in her head a while before a very, very unbidden image of Sesshoumaru came into her mind...with InuYasha in tow.

_Oh GOD!_ she mentally cried,_he would have had to catch Sesshoumaru without his armor! And Sesshoumaru is_never_without his armor! Unless he's bathing... which means..._ "InuYasha saw Sesshoumaru naked!"


	3. Messed Up

Okay, while it's technically no longer Tuesday, at least it isn't a full year later! That's how long it took me to write this. Simply for lack of trying. I totally forgot about it. But here you are. The final installment of Huggles.

…Messed Up…

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched at the girl's loud exclamation. It had bothered him greatly that Mr. Huggles had been stolen—even more so by his younger brother. He ran his claws through his hair, his fingers ghosting over the curve of his armor inconspicuously.

_You are safe, Mr. Huggles. Sesshou-tou-sama will keep you safe._ His cool, golden eyes surveyed the now red priestess. "Hn," was all he said. Concealing a smirk at the girl's near-heart attack, he turned to the woods, watching the grass grow. _It takes so long for it to grow… but it's too interesting not to watch._

Kagome was about as red as a fire engine. She could _not_believe she had just said that aloud… _Oh dear… oh dear oh dear oh dear… What must he think of me? Not that I care what he thinks… but still…_She groaned, burying her face in her hands.

It still bothered both Kagome and Sesshomaru with just _how_the hanyou had gotten the bear. If Sesshomaru kept it in his breastplate the entire time, that _had_to mean InuYasha had somehow turned sneaky and stolen it from his older brother. Chalk it up to sibling rivalry, she guessed. One always wanted what the other had. She blinked and realized that _she_had become that 'something' between the brothers-sort of.

"More like a tool for revenge," she muttered under her breath and flopping onto her back. "_Petty_ revenge at that."

"This Sesshomaru's revenge is not _petty,_" the Daiyoukai proclaimed.

Kagome swore she heard a distinct note of...of...of _sniffing_in that phrase.

"Wow..." Kagome's jaw fell open as she just stared at the Western Lord. With a shriek as she backed away on two feet and a hand as the third pointed at the dog demon. "You _are_ being petty! What's going on? What the hell kind of dream am I having? Tell me now!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Do not use foul language around Rin."

The little girl, back from her self-imposed mission of turning Jaken into the Flower King, grinned broadly. "Hell! Hell! Hell! Rin likes hell!"

Jaken gaped and snickered, his mind following along with hers but, at the same time, flowing along a very different path where Rin and Hell met. His snickering turned into choked chuckles then all out laughter. "Bwahahhahaahah-" He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and that was the last thing he knew for the next few hours.

Sesshomaru hefted another rock, weighing it in his hand just in case Jaken woke up too soon. He shot Kagome an evil look. "Rin. Be quiet."

Rin grinned broadly. "Go to hell, Sesshomaru-sama!"

Kagome blinked and blinked again. Uh-oh. From the new look Sesshomaru was giving her, she was going to die. In an instant, Sesshomaru was above her, glowing green claws looming above her head. The little miko couldn't think of anything to save her until her frantically searching blue eyes landed on his breastplate. She blinked and gasped when a brown little stuffed foot stuck out of the opening. Before anything else could happen, she reached up and snagged the bear, holding it close like a shield.

Sesshomaru pulled back his deadly claws immediately, fearful of hurting his precious bear. He snarled but Kagome realized just what power she had now.

"Bad! Bad dog! Leave me alone!" She backed away, step by step, followed by Sesshomaru for every step. _Think, Kagome, think! He's like a kid when it comes to this thing so..._ Her eyes darted about, trying to find some inspiration. When she saw Rin animatedly talking to her doll and acting like it talked back, an idea formed in Kagome's mind. _That's it!_ She held the bear up to her ear, nodding now and then while one eye stayed on the frozen Sesshomaru. "Uhhuh...Right, okay... You want him to do that? Want me to tell him that? Oh. Well, I _guess_ I can... I mea-"

"Foolish miko, Mr. Huggles talks to no one but this Sesshomaru."

Kagome didn't really know what to say to that one. So, she let her inner child speak for her. "Well he's talking to me now and he says he wants you to take me back to my friends!" Sesshomaru didn't look like he was buying it. "Uhh...He says that if you don't he'll run away." Sesshomaru blinked and looked rather wounded for some reason.

"Not again, Mr. Huggles! I said I was sorry for last time!"

_Oh holy hell...This guy is messed up._"Well...Mr. Huggles says you bettter take me back or he _will_run away again."

Sesshomaru damn near _whimpered_. With a growl, he roughly scooped up the miko and his bear, giving her a dirty look when she screamed and clutched tighter to the bear. Moments later, he set her down in the clearing where her friends were. Without a moment's pause, she scooped up her backpack and turned to look at Sesshomaru, still holding onto the bear. "Now, Mr. Huggles says to take me to the well."

The white dog growled loudly, his knuckles cracking.

"He says he'll run away! He won't be your friend anymore!" Kagome cried, holding the bear close to her and backing away. She didn't notice the rest of the group's slack-jaws and wide eyes. "Are you gonna be good, Sesshomaru? Or are Mr. Huggles and I going to be new best friends?" A breath later and she was standing at the Bone Eater's well, staring into its inky depths. "Well, I guess that answers that." Without hesitation, she chunked the teddy bear as far away as she could and jumped for the well. She laughed madly in delight when she felt the time slip catch hold.

Sesshomaru glared at the empty well as he stroked and stroked the bear, talking to it all the time. "We are still best friends, aren't we, Mr. Huggles? Good, good, that's what This Sesshomaru thought. I love you, Mr. Huggles. You're the best thing that ever happened to me." He leaned down, nuzzling the tattered bear and crooning as if the thing were alive. "Don't you worry. We'll get her back. Yes we will. I promise."

Kagome did a little dance, jumping, spinning and twirling around the well. "HA!" she screamed, pointing a crazed finger at the empty relic. "You can't get me! Nana-nana-booboo! Bwahaha! I win! Yes! I win!" Strutting more than just a little, the very frazzled girl stepped out of the well house only to run into somebody. Stumbling backwards, she screamed bloody murder at the sight of the same-old malicious grin that stood before her. "NO WAY IN HELL!"

Sesshomaru smirked as he held up one of Kagome's stuffed animals. "Let's see how you like it."


End file.
